Eclectics
by Nymbis
Summary: Ten things about the Followers that you’ve always wondered, but were too afraid to ask.
1. Acts of Kindness, No More Violence!

_Eclectics_

**AN: **So. I was rereading the first three books and I realized something…there are a hell of a lot of loopholes with the Followers. A few scenes popped into my head, maybe you wondered about them too? Super short chapters that I'm going to try to update daily. Cuz they're short.

**Scene One: **Acts of Kindness, No More Violence!

"GodDAMN it," Hollered Tymmie as he stormed into the apartment, kicking a few kittens on his way in for good measure.

Everyone in the apartment sighed, Tymmie was having a hissy fit. _Again._

"What is it Tymmie?" Muttered Cassandra robotically as she thumbed through her teen magazine.

"I ran into Jimena when I was taking out our trash," The irate Follower said, sinking into the couch next to Karyl, who was working on knitting some socks.

There was a collective silence, before Murray prompted, "And?" Clearly not interested in whatever Tymmie had to say, but knowing that it must be done.

"And she _helped _me _throw it away,_" Tymmie emphasized.

No response.

"She did me an _act of kindness,_" He tried again, making elaborate gestures with his hands.

The reaction was outrageous.

"You idiot! Now you can't do her any harm!" Kelly screamed, throwing down her Gameboy and pulling at her hair. "Karyl already can't hurt Serena because she reminded him to buckle his seatbelt that one time!"

"And I can't do anything to Catty because she brought me a pie," Cassandra offered.

"Maggie said my hair looked nice," Sulked Murray.

"Stanton can't hurt Vanessa because she picked him up," Karyl pointed out wisely behind the knitting needles.

Tymmie pouted and cradled his head in his hands, "How do we ever accomplish anything?"

Everyone shrugged.

A pause, then, "Tianna's free," Suggested Kelly helpfully.

_**Coming Up: **_**Scene Two: **Cassandra Overcomplicates Things


	2. Cassandra Overcomplicates Things

_Eclectics_

**AN: **This is poking fun at Book Three.

**Scene Two: **Cassandra Overcomplicates Things

Karyl stared at his favorite female Follower in disbelief, "You're going to _what_?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes as she fastened her dramatic cape in front of her full-length mirror, "I get to change one event from the past. The Atrox said so."

Karyl scratched his head, "Yeah, I got that, but you chose to change what event, exactly?"

She huffed, and placed her hands on her hips, "I _told _you. I'm going to trick Jimena's boyfriend Veto so he goes into enemy gang territory and gets a cap busted in his ass."

He questioned dumbly, "What exactly is that going to do?"

Cassandra groaned, and slammed her palm into her face. Morons like Karyl just couldn't comprehend the sheer brilliance of her deliciously genius, evil mind, "It's going to cause a lot of unnecessary emotional baggage for Jimena and create a rash mentality, therefore provoking her into acts of aggression and making her unknowingly give me her power."

Karyl sighed, "I don't get it."

"How could you not? It's foolproof!"

He shook his head, "If you get to change one event from the past, why don't you just…I don't know, get Jimena's power when she's a baby or something?"

Cassandra blinked.

"Actually, when you think about it, if the Atrox has the power to go into the past, why doesn't it just destroy the Daughters of the Moon altogether?"

She stared blankly.

"I mean, it would save a ton of unnecessary effort. Not to mention all the traveling expenses we pay to keep relocating after a new generation is born."

Cassandra's eyes began to dart around nervously.

"It makes sense why the time traveling Daughter doesn't do it, since they're pacifists, but why can't we? We're evil. We should do shit like that."

Cassandra sneered and swerved on her heel, "You just don't get itKaryl!" She yelled in frustration, stomping out of the room.

Karyl stood there for a few moments, before shrugging and following after her.

_**Coming Up: **_**Scene Three: **No One's Ever On Time


	3. No One's Ever On Time

_Eclectics_

**Scene Three: **No One's Ever On Time

The Atrox straightened his business tie as he sat behind his corporate desk, irritation filling him as he stared down the doorway to his office. His three o'clock meeting was going _far _behind schedule.

After what seemed like hours, the door creaked open and in walked his protégé, Stanton.

"You're late!" He bellowed crossly, chucking a paperweight at his fabulous blond head.

Stanton ducked easily, "I didn't know what time it was." He said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

The Atrox's eyes narrowed, "That's no excuse!"

The Prince of the Night scratched his head, "Actually, yes it is."

The Atrox's crossed his arms, "Explain yourself! Now, because of you, my appointment with The Pussycat Dolls was delayed!"

Stanton sighed, "Well, to be fair, all Followers are allergic to timepieces."

The Atrox squinted, "I don't see your point."

"You can't blame me for being late if I can't read a clock!" He protested.

"Can't you follow the sun's shade? Be resourceful, man!" The Atrox argued.

"I'm just saying, it seems kind of silly that we'd all hate watches-"

"Are you calling my ideas 'silly'?" The Atrox questioned dangerously, doing the air quotes. Because The Atrox was hip.

Stanton tugged at his collar nervously, "It's just very impractical in this modern world not to be able to know the time."

"Why don't you just ask someone to tell you then?" The Atrox was now thoroughly miffed, he didn't like sass. Especially sass from Stanton.

Stanton grimaced, "Because they always say 'Time for you to get a watch!'. Quite frankly, it's embarrassing after a while. It'd be nice for you to provide some sort of alternative."

The Atrox stared at Stanton.

Stanton stared at The Atrox.

The Atrox opened up a briefcase and shuffled some papers, "No." He denied bluntly.

Stanton looked a bit crestfallen.

And that was that, as The Atrox carefully shifted their evil meeting's subject to the stock market.

_**Coming Up: **_**We Didn't Start the Fire**


	4. We Didn't Start the Fire

_Eclectics_

**Scene Four: **We Didn't Start the Fire

A group of Followers crowded around in a huddle formation by an empty fireplace.

"I'm not doing it!" Shouted Follower 1 quickly.

"Not it!" Proclaimed Follower 2.

A rapid-fire outburst of 'Not its!' were heard.

Follower 3, the smartest of them all, sighed and rubbed his temples, "Well, _someone's _got to start it."

Follower 1 looked at him as if he were mental, "Are you crazy? Whoever touches the fire that isn't a _Lecti _burns **painfully slow until nothing is left.**"

Follower 2 nodded, "And anyone who's Immortal who touches it becomes a mortal again."

Follower 3's eyebrows drew together in concentration, "But without the Cold Fire, there's no ceremony. That means no more Immortals."

Follower 1 frowned, "Screw the Immortals! I ain't touching that thing!" She proclaimed.

Follower 2 squinted at the fireplace, "Maybe, if we put the fire on a stick, then put that stick in the fire place-"

"What if the stick runs out?" Interrupted Follower 3.

"What if you drop it?" Supplied Follower 1.

"What if the fire _catches fire_?" Came Follower 3 again, who was now quickly losing his standing as the most intelligent of the group.

Follower 2 pouted and sunk to the ground, knees drawn up to his chest, "Who the hell comes up with a fire that kills anyone, anyways?"

Follower 1 looked contemplative, "What if we just start a cold fire with regular fire? Think anyone would notice?"

The trio stared at each other before giving a collective nod.

"Sounds good to me." Said 3.

"Right on." Agreed 2.

And that was how Ursula came to be Aura.

_**Coming Up: **_**Why Prince of the Night is a Stupid Job**


	5. Why Prince of the Night is a Stupid Job

_Eclectics_

**AN: **Set before book 5. Here you go _LovelyPriestess _;)

**Scene Five: **Why Prince of the Night is a Stupid Job

"So, let me get this straight," Lambert said as he talked to the Atrox in his office, "You want to make Stanton your Prince of the Night?"

"That's right," Said the Atrox, folding his fingers in his lap and putting his boots on the desk as he reclined in his chair.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he's next in line for my throne."

Lambert shook his head, "Doesn't that seem rather superfluous?"

The Atrox arched a nonexistent eyebrow, "Whatever are you implying?"

"Well, why would you need an heir? If you're destroyed, isn't that pretty much it?" He reasoned.

"I'm not following."

Lambert disregarded the unintentional pun, "If there's no Atrox, there's no Followers, am I right?"

The Atrox nodded.

"Then who exactly would Stanton be in charge of?"

"The Followers," The Atrox said easily.

Lambert slowly blinked, "But…there wouldn't be any."

"Any what?"

"Any Followers."

The Atrox scoffed and waved his hand dismissively, "You and your crazy ideas, Lambert."

_**Coming Up: **_**Tianna? WTF?**


	6. Tianna, WTF?

_Eclectics_

**AN: **Spoilers for book 12. Not that you haven't had plenty of time to read it. (shifty eyes in Mrs. Ewing's general direction)

**Scene Six: Tianna, WTF?**

Justin winced as he pressed a bag of frozen peas against his chin, he had tripped over a skateboard and fallen down a flight of stairs while he and Mason had chased that brat Tianna all over the better part of Los Angeles.

Mason, sitting across from him, rubbed the side of his head where Tianna had accidentally let fly a heavy lamp.

"I was thinking…" Justin trailed off.

"First time for everything." Mason grunted.

Justin winced, that burn was going to require some ointment. He coughed, "I was thinking, why are we chasing around Tianna?"

Mason shrugged, "The Atrox wants her to impregnate."

Justin winced, Mason was _so _uncouth sometimes, "But, why are _we _chasing after her? Isn't the Atrox just going to get her himself anyways?"

Mason tried to comprehend this, but failed, shrugging his shoulders, "Whatev."

"Plus Tianna's a handful! She's a honorary Daughter of the Moon, for christsakes, is it even necessary to have her around?"

"She's the bearer of the Atrox's child," Mason repeated to get the point across.

"But why does The Atrox even want a kid anyways? He doesn't scream parental guidance to me."

"The spawn's probably going to jumpstart some evil prophecy that will plunge the world into darkness," Mason suggested.

Justin made a face of disgust, "We've got _enough _of those!" He protested.

"Well, maybe he just wants an heir-"

"We've got one of those too!"

Mason sighed in frustration, "I don't know, maybe he just wants to get laid!" He bellowed.

Dead. Silence.

"Oh," Justin said, flipping the television on.

_**Coming Up: **_**Murray should be balding.**


	7. Murray Should Be Balding

_Eclectic_

**Scene Seven: **Murray Should be Balding

Kelly gave Murray's reflection a careful look as she spread some lip gloss on in front of the mirror. The two were both currently in the bathroom they shared, getting ready for the day.

Murray paused from combing his hair back, "What?" He grunted to the blonde girl.

"How old are you Murray?" She asked innocently.

"68," He said flatly.

She blinked owlishly, "Then how come you don't look old?"

Murray cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"You're only an Initiate, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then you shouldn't be immortal. How do you manage to look so fresh?" She queried.

He paused contemplatively, "Don't we all stop aging after we're crossed over?"

Kelly started to straighten her hair, "I don't think so. Otherwise, Cassandra's cuts would have never scarred permanently, since that would imply that the skin cells were being replaced and therefore aging."

Murray shrugged and dabbed his comb on the side of the sink, "Guess I never thought about it."

"Huh," Kelly mused flatly.

"Trippy." Agreed the 68 year old boy.

_**Coming Up: **_**Scene Eight: The Apartment Sucks**


	8. The Apartment Sucks

_Eclectics_

**AN: **On the Followers' apartment in book 5. They sleep on floors and have no furniture.

**Scene Eight: **The Apartment Sucks

When Stanton woke up, he was most definitely not expecting the scene that lay before him.

Karyl, Cassandra, Tymmie, Murray, and Kelly all stood around his bed expectantly. Worse, they all looked pissed.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly sat up, "What's going on?" He murmured drowsily.

Tymmie crossed his arms over his chest, "The apartment sucks. We demand better. One with proper and legal living conditions."

This caught Stanton's attention, "We don't have the money-"

"Don't give us that crap," Karyl cut in, "You're one of the best mind manipulators there is. There's no reason for us to be poor."

"I'm sick of the bed bugs actually biting me," Contributed Murray, gesturing to his right ear, which had a chunk of it missing.

Stanton tilted his head to the side, "You guys want me to _steal?!_"

The five minions looked at each other from side to side, before they all nodded.

"But _stealing _is _wrong,_" Stanton instructed.

Kelly, having enough of this, then punched Stanton in the face. He looked dazed for a moment, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Everyone stared at her in wide-eyed shock.

Kelly shook her fist loose and scoffed, "Oh please, you've all been wanting to do that since book five came out."

Everyone stared at each other with incriminating smiles on their faces. No one could argue that one.

"Book two," Admitted Cassandra.

_**Coming Up: **_**Malcolm gets bitched out.**


	9. Malcolm Gets Bitched Out

_Eclectics_

**Scene Nine: Malcolm Gets Bitched Out **

Hekate looked at the bastard in front of her, and her mouth twitched into a sneer, "Lamp? Really now, that was the best you could do?"

Malcolm, having died and was now a pure handsome soul as opposed to reanimated corpse, lowered his head in shame, "Well, I was rotting-"

"You're telling me that you had enough time to talk to Stanton for about ten minutes about how there was something secret you needed to tell him, have him try to go into your mind, and even go back to Stanton's apartment- but you couldn't even mention to say the name 'Lambert'?" She demanded, a bit peeved at the man in front of her.

"…Sorry." Malcolm mumbled into the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I…just…wanted to get some face time, I guess." Malcolm confessed sheepishly.

"Not only that, but you had the _gall _to proclaim two stanzas of prayer before you kicked the bucket, and you give me LAMP?!" Hekate continued, still angry.

Malcolm winced, "Lamp sounds like Lamb…"

The Greek deity stomped her foot against the ground rather childishly, "So Stanton would have known that his dinner was a potential threat. Geez, thanks a lot." She grumbled, "Two words, Malcolm. Two FREAKING words."

"Sorry." He squeaked again.

" 'Beware of Lamp', great, just _great. _Now General Electric's going to be seeking me out for endorsement deals," The ancient woman seethed, pacing back and forth across the spectral underworld, "It was bad enough that I'm known as the crossroads goddess, but the patron of electrical appliances as well? I'm _never _going to get promoted now!"

Malcolm was now beginning to feel insulted, "I tried my best!"

"Your best SUCKED!" Hekate boomed, "All you had to say was 'Yo, Stanton, here's a mystic ring and beware of Lambert.' That was all you had to say. But _no,_ you drag it on forever and now everything's just batshit."

Malcolm had had enough of this, "I'm calling my union!" He proclaimed, stalking off.

"Ohhh…what do I need to worry about, beware of law soup?" Hekate called after him tauntingly, "Get it? Suit-soup? See, I can speak moron too!"

Malcolm slammed the otherworldly door to his otherworldly room.

_**Coming Up: **_**Final Scene: Sexy Ankle Jewelry**


	10. Sexy Ankle Jewelry

_Eclectics_

**AN: **This was actually a lot of fun to work on. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers, particularly **Batsu Simisu-Chan **and **LovelyPriestess **! Enjoy the last scene!

**Scene 10: **Sexy Ankle Jewelry

"So…were two tacky leg bands worth an eternity of imprisonment?" Taemestra chided the newest manslave to the Atrox, Hector, as she followed him around while he did menial chores. In this case, it was gathering firewood.

Hector scowled, "I didn't join the Atrox for the jewelry." He grunted in distaste, picking up another log. One could never have enough logs.

Taemestra smirked, "So you actually thought that it was giving you a tribute for defeating it?"

"What else would I think?" He said, annoyance leaking into his tone.

"Oh, I don't know. That maybe it was an obvious trap and that it would be highly unlikely for The Atrox to give you jack."

"He seemed beaten," Hector sourly defended himself.

Taemestra scoffed, "You thought you beat a sinister, immortal, demigod with a _sword?_"

"Well, in hindsight it seems silly, but-"

"A sword, Hector. A bit of metal. Against an immortal," She jibbed.

"…I used a bow too." He argued.

"Not only that, but they even _look _like shackles." The snotty little sister commented, "They're metal bands that go around your ankles, who would give a present like that?"

Hector remained silent, but he was now picking up logs with more vigor.

"I mean, how dumb do you have to _be-_"

Hector dropped the logs and huffed, now incredibly annoyed, "Just shut _up_ Taemestra! You want to talk stupid?! When you got your chance to play evil mastermind, you know what you did? You tricked the immortal, future Magna Mater into a hole. A plain, old hole. _That _was original. And she got out anyway, so what the hell have _you _accomplished?!" He practically screamed, stomping off with his logs.

Taemestra's eyes widened, "Well, there was certainly no need to be catty." She murmured.

**The End.**

**It'd be cool to see someone do something like this for the Daughters. (Nym whistles innocently)**


End file.
